This muticenter, double-blind, randomized, controlled clinical trial has been designed to determine whether the addition of a multivitamin with high dose folic acid, pyridoxine (vitamin B6), and cyanocobalamin (vitamin B12) to best medical/surgical management and risk factor modification reduces recurrent cerebral infarcation (primary end point) and myocardial infarcation or fatal coronary heart disease in patients with a nondisabling cerebral infarcation who have basal homocyst(e)ine levels above 10.5umol/L at screening